Yugi vs Weevil duelist kingdom
by theiratepupil
Summary: its been a LONG time since ive done one. please review to make sure i havent gotten worse


Okay, its been a while since I've done one, but this one is Yugi vs Weevil (I'm skipping the boat trip)  
  
(Yugi and co arrive at Duelist kingdom)  
  
Joey: Well, we made it Yugi. I just hope we can find your grandpa. You don't wanna make him wait any longer, do you?  
  
Yugi (trance like): Duel from the heart. Have mercy on opponents.  
  
Yami Yugi: MERCY'S FOR LOSERS!! You gotta crush anyone you can to save Grandpa!  
  
Yugi: But I can't let people suffer.  
  
Yami Yugi: Grandpa is suffering!!  
  
Yugi: But should I make others suffer, though?  
  
Yami Yugi: eeEEEEeeerrrrgggghhh.  
  
Yugi: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Joey: Huh?  
  
Yugi: I mean, sure Joey. Whatever.  
  
Joey: Uh...  
  
Guard: Okay! All duelists get off the boat. We're here.  
  
Tristan: Ah! Hey Tea. What if they find out we're stowaways? We're bound to get kicked off!  
  
Tea: Argh! If you just act normal, lame-brain, we'll be fine!  
  
Tristan: Normal?! You think I'm crazy enough to act normal?!? AAHHH!  
  
Tea: TOO crazy to act normal if you ask me... (They all walk off the boat while Tristan acts jittery and nervous)  
  
Guard: Hey, you!  
  
Tristan: AH! Please don't kick me off the island! I snuck onto the boat to root for my pal Yugi...and, uh...that other kid! Tea- that's the girl right over there (points to her)- didn't mean to break the rules, and if you ever found out what we did, I...oops.  
  
Guard: Don't be nervous. You're our guests here. Guests of Maximillion Pegasus.  
  
Tristan (nervous): Y-y-yeah. That's me. Not a stowaway at all. I did not sneak on the boat or anything like that.  
  
Guard: Good. Now get out of here you loser!  
  
Tristan: See? And you thought I'd blow our secret.  
  
Tea: You did!! (slaps him)  
  
Tristan: Ow!  
  
Joey: So, who are you gonna duel first? Weevil?  
  
Yugi: I guess. After all, we do have a score to settle.  
  
(Flashback)  
  
(weevil throws Exodia off the boat)  
  
Weevil: Say good-bye to Exodia!!!  
  
Yugi: No!!! Those were the Exodia cards my Grandpa gave me!  
  
Joey: Bye, Exodia...WAIT A SECOND!!  
  
(Flashback ends)  
  
Tea: Hey, hold on. Isn't that Bakura?  
  
Yugi: Hm? Bakura? From school?  
  
Joey: Well, just because he has the same long purple hair, stupid look, clothes, weight and that face of an 8-year-old doesn't mean its him.  
  
Tristan: Hey, look! It's Weevil!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Weevil: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
(runs into the forest)  
  
Yugi: Wait! Weevil!  
  
(they run after him)  
  
Tristan: Ah! He's running too fast!  
  
Weevil: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
Yugi: Where is he? I can't see him!  
  
Joey: Ah! These moths are in my way! Gross!  
  
Tristan: He's awfully fast for such a small guy!  
  
Tea: Maybe you're just slow for a big guy!  
  
Weevil: Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
Tristan: I don't see you running faster than us!  
  
Weevil: Hehehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
(they arrive in a large field in the forest)  
  
Yugi: Weevil! There you are!  
  
Weevil: Hehehehehehehehehehe...  
  
Yugi: I've been looking for you ever since we got here!  
  
Weevil: Heheheheheheheheheheheheheh...  
  
Yugi: Time to face me yourself and stop running away!  
  
Weevil: I suppose you'll want to duel me, Yugi.  
  
Yugi (sarcastically): Nah! Really? I wanted to thank you for throwing my most prized cards off the boat like a coward!  
  
Joey (taking Yugi's comment literally): Yugi, are you nuts?! Weevil broke your spirit and you-  
  
Tea: Look, it's Mai.  
  
Joey (excitedly): Mai?! Where! Come back, Mai!  
  
(runs away)  
  
Tea: Typical macho, girl-crazy little-  
  
Tristan: Isn't that Kaiba?  
  
Tea: Kaiba?! Where?! COME BACK KAIBA!! (runs away)  
  
Tristan: Heh, Tea's worse than Joey. Huh? Tea's gone?? COME BACK, TEA!!  
  
Weevil: If you want to duel me, Yugi, then we'll duel on this special arena. I've spun my web, and you flew right into my trap, Yugi! And there's no way out! You've yet to face the incredible power of my insect deck!  
  
Yugi: (sarcastically): Oh, no! My Dark Magician is gonna be squashed by a cockroach!  
  
(an enormous arena pops outta the ground)  
  
Tristan: ...That's one big cockroach!  
  
Yugi: That's a dueling arena, you idiot!...Hey, where'd you come from? Weren't you chasing Tea?  
  
Weevil: So, are you ready to duel, Yugi? Hehehehehehehehehehehehehe!  
  
Yugi and Tristan: Stop that!!!  
  
Yugi: It's time for you to pay for what you did on the boat, Weevil!  
  
Voice: YUGIOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(music plays as Yugi transforms into Yami Yugi)  
  
Yugi: YUGIOOOOOHHHHHH!!  
  
Yami Yugi: Let's do it, Weevil!  
  
Weevil: I notice you only have one star chip. So I'll risk only one measly chip this duel.  
  
Yami Yugi: Not if I take your 2 first!  
  
Weevil: What?!  
  
Yami Yugi: This'll be an all or nothing duel for the both of us!  
  
Weevil: Huh? Why should I risk two when you have only one?  
  
Yami Yugi: What are you? Scared? Afraid your itty-bitty bugs won't match up against my powerful deck?  
  
Weevil: Grrrrr...FINE!! All or nothing it is!!  
  
Yami Yugi: And I'll risk my deck too.  
  
Tristan: What?  
  
Tea: What?!  
  
Weevil: WHAT?  
  
Joey: What?!  
  
Tristan: Hey! Where did u guys come from?  
  
Joey: I couldn't find Mai, so I came back here.  
  
Tea: And I couldn't find Kaiba...not that I want to or anything.  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!?!?! What are you doing?!  
  
Yami: Be quiet! I know what I'm doing!  
  
Yugi: There's no point in doing this when you could have just psyched Weevil out!  
  
Yami: It's dishonest to psyche people out!  
  
Yugi: Says who?!?  
  
Yami: Says me!  
  
Yugi: Good one, brainiac!  
  
Yami: Shut up! We're gonna win!  
  
Yugi: Weevil's the regional champion and he's found out secret rules!  
  
Yami: The true and honest champions will always triumph!  
  
Yugi: That's just a bunch of bull s-  
  
Yami Yugi: So what do you say, Weevil?  
  
Weevil: So, you risk your grandfather's deck, too? Fine with me! Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh!  
  
Weevil and Yami Yugi: Duel!  
  
Weevil: I'll start off with my Killer Needle!  
  
Yami Yugi: It'll have to get by my Mammoth Graveyard, first!  
  
Weevil: But there's something you don't know! Heheheheheheheheheheheheh!  
  
Yami Yugi: Shut up!  
  
Weevil: My Needle is on the forest area on our playing field. And insects thrive in the forest, so my Killer Needle gets a Field Power Bonus!! Heheheheheh! Killer Needle! Attack!  
  
Yami Yugi: Heheheheheheheheh!  
  
Weevil: What's so funny! My Needle just destroyed your Mammoth Graveyard!  
  
Yami Yugi: Because...take a look at your Killer Needle, now!  
  
Weevil: What is it? It's still there.  
  
Yami Yugi: But since I played my Mammoth Graveyard in IT's home field, the wasteland, it also gets a field power bonus!  
  
Weevil: That's good, Yugi. Except you placed your Mammoth in the forest part of the playing field!  
  
Yami Yugi: ...oops...  
  
Yugi: See what you did now?!  
  
Yami Yugi: Shut up! That was just a trap!  
  
Yugi: What trap?! You idiot, you just screwed up the first turn!  
  
Yami: You think you can do better?  
  
Yugi: Yeah!  
  
Yami Yugi: Too bad, this is my duel!  
  
Weevil: If you're done talking to yourself, it's your turn, now, Yugi!  
  
Yami: I'll play the Celtic Guardian in attack mode.  
  
(Cheesy rock-and-roll duel music plays for another five minutes)  
  
Yami: Ha, I've taken away a big chunk of your life points.  
  
Weevil: Heheheheheheheh...  
  
Yami: What?  
  
Weevil: You think Im mad just cause you squashed some bugs?! Well now I'll attack you with...A BUG!! A BIG BUG!! (plays a card)  
  
Yugi: It's just a little larvae moth...what's Weevil up to?  
  
Weevil: It's a PETIT moth! I equip it with the cocoon of evolution. And with its field power bonus, its be protected while it transforms from tiny little larvae-  
  
Yami: -petit  
  
Weevil: -whatever moth into unstoppable GREAT moth in five turns!!!  
  
Yami: Then I'll crack your cocoon before that happens! GAIA THE FIERCE KNIGHT!! (plays the card) And with an attack power of 2300, I will stupidly attack your cocoon and lose 300 life points!  
  
Yugi: What the h**l are you doing?!  
  
Yami: Be patient, I still luring him into a trap!  
  
Yugi: By the time your trap comes, we'll lose!  
  
Yami: That's the plan...lose, then steal his star chips, his deck, and RUN!!  
  
Yugi: WHAT?!?! What about all your honestly crap and everything?!  
  
Yami: Shut up!  
  
(Gaia crashes into the cocoon without the cocoon cracking)  
  
Weevil: Heh heh heh heh heh heh! Nice move, Yugi! Care to try again?  
  
Yami: As a matter of fact, I do. If I play Curse of Dragon, I can combine it with Gaia the Dragon Champion using Polymerization to fuse it into a more powerful monster...  
  
Weevil: I'm not some beginner, I know what fusion does!  
  
Yami: Then you know it raises my monster's attack points. Now all I have to do is wait for my Polymerization to come in.  
  
Yugi: STOP TELLING HIM OUR PLANS BEFORE WE HAVE A CHANCE TO DO THEM!!  
  
Yami: My honor code tells me never hide any secrets from my opponent. Hiding is bad. It is dishonest. (trance-like) Heart of the cards will triumph. Secrets are bad. Honest is good.  
  
Yugi: Are you done reciting your crappy honor morals.  
  
Yami: Not yet...Must play...HONESTLY!! (draws a card) I drew the polymerization card!! Now I combine my two monsters to form...GAIA THE DRAGON CHAMPION!! WITH AN ATTACK POWER OF 2600!! IT WILL TRIUMPH OVER YOUR MONSTER!! I WILL WIN HONESTLY AND TRULY AND-  
  
Weevil: -and that honor stuff is bullsh-...well, what do ya know? My great moth is complete.  
  
Yami: I thought you said it takes five turns.  
  
Weevil: Well...I lied.  
  
Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LYING!!!!!!I CANNOT TAKE THOSE EVIL WORDS!!!!  
  
Weevil: and its poison particles reduce your monsters attack points.  
  
Yami: Then Ill play the magical mist. It sprays the field clean.  
  
Weevil: NOOOO!!!! You're spraying my poison. My beautiful innocent poison! You'll pay for that one. TORNADO OF DOOM ATTACK!!!  
  
(light gust comes out of the moth and wipes remaining poison off of gaia.  
  
Yugi: Sweet! He helped us out. Gaia's attack points are now restored because Weevil's moth only wiped the poison off of my monster instead of hurting it.  
  
Yami: But my code of honor wont allow anything of such sort to happen! I must play...HONORABLY!!!  
  
Yugi: Will you shut up?!?!? Take advantage of your opponent's stupidity. Weevil has done that so well so far.  
  
Yami: (struggling to speak) Honor...must...obey...honor...MUST BE HOROABLY STUPID!!! Gaia the dragon champion!! Self-destruct!!  
  
Yugi: What?!?!  
  
(gaia explodes)  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! THAT MOSTER WOULD HAVE WON NEXT TURN!!  
  
Yami: The heart of the cards will thank me  
  
Yugi: You idiot!!  
  
(yugi and yami have a fight will yami appears to everyone else to be beating himself up)  
  
Yugi: You little! (punches himself)  
  
Yami: HONOR!! (hits himself back)  
  
Yugi: Shut up!! (retaliates)  
  
Yami: Heart of the cards!!! (strikes himself back)  
  
(while fighting, yami accidentally drops his summoned skull on the table. Summoned skull appears on the playing field.)  
  
Weevil: AH! You have a summoned skull?  
  
Yami: NOO!! Honor!! Why have you betrayed me?!?!  
  
Weevil: It's no matter. My moth still has greater attack power than your skull.  
  
Yugi (trying to get out of Yami's grip) But Weevil, with the water on the fi-  
  
Yami: SHUT UP!! HONOR!! (closes his own mouth)  
  
Yugi (opens it again): field, the skull gets an att-  
  
Yami: stop it! (closes mouth again)  
  
Yugi (opens it again): attack bonus of 1000 because my summoned skull attack with electricity!!  
  
Weevil: WHAT?!  
  
Yami: NNOOOOO!! HONOR HAS FAILED!! HEART OF THE CARDS IS WEAK!!  
  
Yugi (getting out of his own (Yami's) grip): Summoned skull! Lightning strike!!  
  
Yami: Stop the attack!!  
  
(but summoned skull's electricity already fires Weevil's moth and weevil loses)  
  
Weevil: No!! My moth!! My life points!! But...I'm the regional champion!!  
  
Yami: Weevil!! You call yourself a champion, but you win your duels through lying and cheating. True champions...they play with ho-  
  
Yugi: DON'T SAY IT!!  
  
Yami: shut up im talking!!  
  
Yugi: Why you little-(they get into another fight)  
  
Joey: Well, at least I get my own dueling gauntlet now.  
  
Tea: Mai.  
  
Joey: WHERE!!!! (runs off) 


End file.
